no need any tales since our love is more than 'em
by Azura Eve
Summary: Malam purnama. Bulan bersinar redup meski bulatan tersebut mekar penuh. Kamis pekat. Jejampi mengalir perlahan mewarnai hening. Pria itu hanyalah setengah manusia. Ia tak tertakdir untuk sempurna sebagai insan. Jika malam terang bulan seperti ini, inilah wujud nyata dari dirinya. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Kisah yang indah, bukan?" — Baekhyun / BAEKYEOL/HUNHAN. Drama. Fluff. Shou-Ai.


_Malam purnama. Bulan bersinar redup meski bulatan tersebut mekar penuh. Kamis pekat. Jejampi mengalir perlahan mewarnai hening. Dia memantrai tempat tersebut dengan sesuatu yang bukan sihir. Namun terlalu magis bagi orang biasa. Jelas, sebab pria itu hanyalah setengah manusia. Ia tak tertakdir untuk sempurna sebagai insan. Jika malam terang bulan seperti ini, inilah wujud nyata dari dirinya._

* * *

**no need any tales since our love is more than 'em**

* * *

**-disclaimer-**  
Every single charas belong to themselves. I earn no advantages but self pleasure.

**Pairing: **Sehun/Luhan &amp; Chanyeol/Baekhyun

**Length/WC: **Drabble/1k+

**Genre: **Supernatural, Romance

**[AU]** | [malexmale] | **[wolves!HunHan] **| [poetic]

.

.

.

**A/N****: **Selamat sampai di sini, dan kuharap ini cukup menghibur. ;)

* * *

_Lu Han tidak sendiri. Ada Se Hun bersamanya. Dengan anggukan pelan, Lu Han mengambil jarak dua langkah ke belakang dari Se Hun. Se Hun berkedip, sesuatu dari kelereng hitamnya melukiskan hal yang dapat Lu Han tangkap dan artikan. Namun seolah menghapuskan praduga buruk, Lu Han justru mengulum senyum simpulnya. Gadis itu manis sekali. Dengan blus merah muda bermotif bunga. Ia tidak dimaksudkan dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Kurang lebih, Se Hun merasa agak ganjal. Lu Han …, entahlah. Barangkali gadis itu terlampau buta oleh pancaran kasihnya._

_Jadi Se Hun tetap melanjutkannya. Tembang tersebut perlahan mengisi lubang telinga Lu Han. Lirih. Samar. Terdengar asing bagi telinga manusia biasa._

_Gemerisik dedaunan terdengar memecah sunyi. Se Hun hampir selesai dengan jampinya. Bukan dengan suara yang biasa manusia keluarkan, namun erangan. Sedikit basah dan serak._

_Lu Han menggigit bibir bawah ketika kakinya memendek. Tiba-tiba, tanpa ia bisa duga. Rasanya tidak menyakitkan, tapi semuanya terasa baru dan aneh. Lu Han nampak tidak terbiasa. Alih-alih memprotes, gadis itu bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Se Hun meneruskan kegiatannya. Gugusan bintang nampak berkelap-kelip ketika perlahan tubuh Lu Han bertransformasi menjadi lebih kekar. Sebuah kejora jatuh dari bentang malam. Suasana makin khidmat meski penerangan minim. Berbekal oleh pendar rembulan yang memantul lewat dahan akasia, Lu Han dapat melihat perubahan nyata dalam dirinya. Tubuh perempuan mungil itu kini membungkuk. Bersamaan dia menghela napasnya, geraman samar terdengar dari balik katupan bibirnya. Wajah cantik tersebut masih sama, namun tak ayal bibir tipis milik Lu Han mencuat, membentuk moncong. Lama-lama ketika tubuhnya dia rasa tak kuat lagi dipakai berdiri, dia bergerak lemah, terduduk sembari menyandar pada batang pohon. Jari kaki hingga pinggangnya tidak lagi berwujud seperti gadis normal. Semuanya berubah total._

_Telinga Lu Han kelihatan memanjang seperti milik peri. Ujungnya mencuat membentuk sesuatu berbeda. Lancip, terlihat menggemaskan dan nyaman untuk disentuh. Helaan napas semakin berat. Lengan putihnya sedikit demi sedikit ditumbuhi bulu, kuku tangannya yang terawat rapih berubah menjadi cakar yang panjang dan tajam namun tersembunyi di balik helaian keemasan. Matanya, pendar kecoklatan tersebut bertransformasi menjadi tatapan tajam yang dibungkus kelopak dalam, seperti elang, warna maniknya pun berubah jadi sewarna emas. Lu Han memejamkan mata dalam-dalam._

_Dalam sepersekian sekon kemudian, ketika ia membuka matanya, ia melihat dirinya tidak lagi sama. Alih-alih menyesal, ia justru mengangkat wajahnya. Mengerjap dengan wujud barunya. Di depannya telah hadir Se Hun, menunggu … dengan rupa dan wujud sama dengannya, kemudian menggeram pelan. Sepasang telinga berdiri tegak bergerak-gerak resah dan dua kaki depan Se Hun menggesek di atas tanah yang masih agak lembab sebab semalam terguyur hujan._

_Se Hun membuat tulisan "Terima kasih" di atas permukaan tanah yang ia pijak lalu tak henti menatap Lu Han dengan binar yang penuh cahaya. Beberapa detik terisi hening, lewat isyarat yang hanya Lu Han yang tahu apa maksudnya, mereka berjalan berdampingan. Dua siluet serigala itu masuk, masuk, dan masuk. Lebih dalam, dalam, dan dalam hingga hanya nampak seperti titik di ambang cakrawala. Segalanya sempurna. Pasangan bayangan mereka bahkan nampak senada. Kini sudah tak ada batas antara Se Hun dan Lu Han._

_Ikatan yang terjalin di antara mereka berkembang lebih dari seorang shifter dengan pasangannya. Mereka kini satu entitas, sulit untuk dipisahkan. Bila salah satu dari mereka mati, sewajarnya beberapa saat kemudian akan disusul oleh yang lainnya._

_Itu benar. Kini Lu Han telah positif menjadi siluman—setengah manusia, setengah serigala. Ia tinggal dalam kungkungan Se Hun dan selama ia bahagia, dia tidak merasa menyesal untuk melakukannya. Lu Han juga tidak ingin menyebutnya mengalah, ini hanya masalah pengorbanan._

_Hutan Aokigahara mengabadikan mereka dalam diam._

_Pada akhirnya, cinta sejati takkan terpisahkan …._

* * *

"Pada akhirnya, cinta sejati takkan terpisahkan …." Byun Baekhyun berkata semangat saat menyelesaikan ceritanya, menoleh ke arah Park Chanyeol yang menatapnya diam, "Bagaimana menurutmu? Kisah yang indah, bukan?"

Butuh sedetik sebelum Chanyeol membalas, "Itu terlalu konyol …. Pasti mengada-ada; mana ada seseorang bisa berubah menjadi siluman hanya karena dijampi? Tidak masuk akal."

Lalu Chanyeol tertawa. Tawanya terdengar sumbang di telinga Baekhyun. Tak ayal, pria tersebut cemberut. Matanya berkaca-kaca, "Kamu tidak percaya?" tudingnya.

"Memang tidak, untuk apa aku percaya pada hal yang mengada-ada? Itu hanya karangan, Baek. Tidak ada yang seperti itu dalam kehidupan nyata. Chanyeol mendesah panjang. Sedetik kemudian pria itu memeluk erat Baekyun. "Baik, baik. Terserah saja …,"

"Lu Han dan Se Hun itu cinta sejati …. Lu Han bahkan rela mengubah dirinya menjadi serigala demi Se Hun …."

"Benar. Tapi tetap saja bagiku itu terdengar aneh, Baek."

Baekhyun mencibir. Ia bergerak menghapus titikan yang tersisa di pelupuknya, "Tapi aku cerita sesuatu sungguhan. Cerita itu benar ada. Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa tanya temanku yang namanya Tobi. Dia orang Jepang dan dia yang menceritakannya sendiri padaku …." cemberutnya. Pria itu menengadah dan menatap Chanyeol. Menggembungkan pipi, "Kenapa kamu selalu sinis jika aku bicara mengenai kisah tentang cinta sejati. Sepasang cinta sejati atau apalah itu. Kau pria yang sangat dingin, Yeol,"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu, "Aku begitu. Bukannya tidak percaya, Baek, aku—kautahu sendiri aku realistis, hmm?" ia menunduk. Otomatis dua pasang mata bertemu. Chanyeol memaku maniknya menatap Baekhyun. Dahi mereka bersentuhan, dua surai berbeda warna terlihat berkilau ditimpa sinar senja. "Tapi kaupun tahu jika aku sangat mencintaimu, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk malas, dahi mereka menjeduk. Chanyeol mengeluh pelan, "Batok kepalamu keras sekali …. Ck, kau merusak suasana romantis, Baek."

"Hehehe, maaf."

"Setelah ini kau mau apa?"

"Ayo kita lihat matahari terbenam …." ajak Baekhyun. Ia bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan menarik lengan pria itu dengan semangat.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, "Bersemangat sekali …." ucapnya pelan. Baekhyun menoleh, menghentikan langkah dan mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau mengucapkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak," Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya bilang jika lenganmu lembut sekali …."

"Aku dengar sesuatu. Pasti kau mengatakan sesuatu tentangku,"

Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya, "Tebak saja jika kau memang ingin tahu,"

"Mana kutahu," Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. Genggaman tangan mereka tidak terlepas dan masih mengerat, "Yeol …?"

"Hm?"

"Park Chanyeol …."

"Ya …?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol bergerak cepat mendekap kekasihnya tersebut dalam pelukan. Tautan tersebut seolah tanpa akhir, "Kau sendiri tahu aku lebih mencintaimu," ucapnya lalu bergerak memberikan satu kecupan hangat di dahi Baekhyun.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

_Keberatan untuk ninggalin sedikit cuap-cuap? Aku akan seneng banget kalo tau tulisan(?) ini dikomentarin kkk. ;)  
_


End file.
